Piso de estudiantes III
by Green Star Evans
Summary: Black Star, Tsubaki, Maka y Soul son mayores de edad por fin y deciden compartir piso para que resulte más barato. Siempre dicen que la convivencia mata a la pareja. ¿Matará también la amistad? BSxT, SxM
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Soul Eater no me pertenece.**

**_ATENCIÓN: ESTE FIC NO ES COMO LOS ANTERIORES. EN ESTE, BLACK STAR Y TSUBAKI NO SON PAREJA, KID Y CHRONA NO SE HAN CASADO Y CHRONA NO APARECE._**

**~Piso de estudiantes 3~**

* * *

Era una cálida tarde de Julio.

La brisa corría, y debajo de la sombra de algún árbol se estaba bien.

Tsubaki estaba sentada en un banco, y apoyaba la cabeza en la mesa de enfrente para dormir.  
Estaba en un pequeño prado, con varias mesas y bancos para comer, cerca de una gasolinera.

Había terminado de comer, eso, y con el sueño que tenía y lo bien que se estaba, no pudo resistirse.

Ella, junto a Black Star, Soul, Maka, Kid, Patty y Liz (estos 3 últimos incorporados al piso de estudiantes de los otros cuatro hace poco) decidieron pasar las vacaciones en el piso de Kid, cerca de la playa.

Kid por fin se había sacado el carnet de conducir y era el único, por lo tanto, era quien conducía la negra furgoneta, completamente simétrica que los llevaría a su destino.

Bueno, Tsubaki estaba sola, durmiendo plácidamente, pero de pronto...

-¡Ah!-dijo Tsubaki.

Se levantó sobresaltada, asustada, y completamente empapada de cintura para arriba. Miró hacia delante y vio a Black Star con un cubo, vacío, pero mojado, riendo; y entonces lo entendió todo: Black Star le había echado encima un cubo de agua helada para asustarla y así hacer su broma.

-¡Black Star!-dijo ella, muy molesta.

Él siguió riendo, pero de pronto paró y se quedó embobado mirando el pecho de Tsubaki.

Ella vio como Black Star miraba embobado sus atributos y preguntó:

-¿Qué?-con un tono molesto completamente notable.

-S-se te clarea el sostén...-admitió él, mirando con lujuria a su compañera, o más exactamente, a el amplio escote de su arma.

Tsubaki miró su camiseta. ¡Era verdad! El blanco con el agua se transparentaba.

Muy sonrojada salió corriendo hacia la furgoneta.

Allí, abrió el maletero, su maleta, cogió una camiseta roja, se quitó la blanca rápidamente, y más rápidamente se puso la roja.

…

**~En el piso~**

Kid abrió la puerta del piso, pasó y dijo:

-A ver, escuchad como vamos a dormir...Maka y Soul, ustedes duermen juntos en una misma cama aprovechando que son pareja. Patty, Liz y yo dormiremos en el sofá-cama, y Tsubaki y Black Star...ustedes van a tener que dormir en una cama de matrimonio, y a dormir, que es tarde...

"¿¡QUÉ?!" se preguntó Tsubaki, aunque había escuchado perfectamente a Kid.

…

Tsubaki estaba en la cama de matrimonio, esperando a Black Star para poder apagar la luz de la mesilla.

"¿Querrá dormir en el lado izquierdo, o en el derecho?" se preguntó, bastante sonrojada.

Entonces, Black Star apareció por la puerta con un colchón individual, y lo puso en el suelo, al lado de la cama de matrimonio, aunque la de matrimonio estaba más alta, y le dijo:

-Tranquila Tsubaki, yo dormiré aquí.

Ella asintió, no muy contenta con la idea, pero no quería reprocharle, ni que se notara que deseaba dormir junto a él.

-Buenas noches...-dijo él, mientras se tumbaba en su cama.

-Buenas noches-contestó el arma, apagando la luz y tumbándose en la amplia cama que ahora tenía para ella sola.

…

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

Tsubaki abrió los ojos lentamente y lo que vio no le gustó nada: en frente suya había una araña gigante.

-¡AH!- se asustó ella, incorporándose nada mas ver la gigantesca araña, que era más grande que un cojín, enfrente suya.

Tsubaki miró la araña y vio a Black Star detrás, sujetándola y riendo.

Tsubaki observó más detalladamente a la araña y vio que era un peluche; volvió a mirar a Black Star, que todavía reía, y molesta dijo:

-¡Black Star!

-¡Tendrías que haberte visto Tsubaki!-dijo él, entre carcajada y carcajada.

Tsubaki se levantó molesta y se fue a desayunar.

…

…

-Buenas noches Tsubaki - dijo Black Star, tirado en su cama.

-Buenas noches- contestó ella, molesta, apagó la luz y durmió.

…

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

Tsubaki abrió los ojos lentamente, estando alerta por si tenía que evitar alguna broma por parte de Black Star, pero se alegró al ver que todo estaba normal. Sonrió y se levantó para ir a la cocina. De camino, se encontró con Black Star. Los dos se pararon y se miraron. Black Star no pudo evitarlo; se llevó la mano a la boca y comenzó a reír. Tsubaki, extrañada, preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa?

Black Star no contestó, solo siguió riendo.

Tsubaki se tocó la mejilla con la yema del dedo, y al mirarla, estaba manchada de algo negro. ¿Podría ser...rotulador?...Rotulador...

Tsubaki se dio cuenta enseguida; fue corriendo al baño, se miró en el espejo, y como imaginaba, su cara estaba llena de garabatos y la firma de su técnico.

-¡Black Star!-dijo ella, molesta.

Abrió el grifo y comenzó a lavarse la cara apresuradamente.

Cuando terminó, fue a desayunar, muy enojada.

No podía aguantar más bromas de Black Star. Pero aunque ella le regañase o suplicase, él no pararía. No había otra solución, tendría que darle a probar un poco de su propia medicina. ¡Oh si!¡Tsubaki va a hacerle a Black Star la peor broma que él experimentará!

Pero necesitaba ayuda de las chicas, así que se lo contó, y ellas accedieron fácilmente. Si, Black Star se merecía esa lección...

…

**~Por la noche~**

Black Star estaba profundamente dormido, soñando que superaba a los Dioses.

Alguien llamó cuidadosamente a la puerta, para no hacer mucho ruido.

Tsubaki se levantó y abrió.

-Pasad...está completamente dormido, así que será fácil...-le dijo a las chicas, mientras ellas pasaban.

-Muy bien...empecemos...-dijo Maka, de la que salía un aura maligna, como la de Liz, Patty y Tsubaki.

…

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

Black Star abrió lentamente los ojos, y en vez de encontrarse con el techo, vio el cielo azul. Se extrañó un poco, pero seguía medio dormido y no se levantó. Observó un poco más y vio personas a sus lados, caminando y mirándolo con asco, con extrañez, incluso cuando una mujer pasó con su hija pequeña, le tapó los ojos.

Pero, ¿por qué?

No entendía nada…hasta que se incorporó y vio que el colchón estaba en la calle, y él había dormido en la calle. Se miró y vio que estaba desnudo, tapado con una sola sábana, y…¡Con una erección!

Se levantó enseguida, tapándose de cintura para abajo con la sábana. Miró a todos lados, buscando al culpable. Miró hacia arriba y vio a todas las chicas asomadas al balcón, con cara de satisfacción.

Maka y Tsubaki chocaron la mano, mientras Patty reía y Liz hacía una foto.

-¡Vosotras!-gritó mientras las señalaba.

Si, Tsubaki se había vengado.

Estaba muy furioso. Menos mal que no era Death City, donde lo conocía todo el mundo. ¡Había dormido, desnudo, en la calle, con una erección!

Gruñó y fue al portal. Llamó al porterillo y Soul preguntó:

-¿Quién es?

-¡Soy Black Star! ¡ábreme!

-Ah…Black Star, verás…es que Maka me ha prohibido abrirte o me da un Maka-Chop y…

-¡Cómo no me abras, el Maka-Chop te lo doy yo y en los huevos! ¡Ábreme coño!- le interrumpió Black Star.

-Vale, vale…-dijo Soul, y abrió.

Black Star pasó rápidamente, llamó a la puerta de su casa, entró rápidamente y buscó a Tsubaki.

-Tú…tú…-dijo mientras la señalaba, aunque de la rabia, no podía terminar la frase.

-¿Qué pasa?¿Te has resfriado? Claro, ¿A quién se le ocurre dormir en la calle?-preguntó Tsubaki, riéndose.

Él suspiró pesadamente y dijo:

-Tú…te vas a enterar…esta te la guardo…

Y se fue a ponerse ropa.

-Tsubaki, ¿Quieres ver el vídeo?-preguntó Liz.

-¡Sí!-dijo ella, animada, y enseguida fue con sus amigas a pasar un buen rato. Por fin se había vengado…

* * *

Black Star sonrió. Seh, por fin había pensado en una forma perfecta de vengarse…

…

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

_Tsubaki abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró la cara de Black Star muy cerca de la suya. Se sonrojó al máximo, y dijo:_

_-Black Star…_

_-Buenos días…-dijo él, de forma cariñosa._

_-eh…hola…-dijo ella nerviosa._

_-Tengo una sorpresa para ti…_

_-¿eh?¿Cual?..._

_-Mira…-le ordenó él, mientras cogía la sábana que cubría a Tsubaki y la levantaba._

_Ella miró y observó que estaba desnuda, y atada de pies y manos._

_Se sonrojó más, y lo miró y preguntó:_

_-¿Qué vas a hacer?_

_-Vengarme…te dije que lo haría…_

_-¿Por qué estoy desnuda?_

_-Ahora lo vas a ver…Uh…ya falta poco…_

_-¿Qué vas a hacer?_

_-Mira…-le ordenó, mientras se levantaba un poco, poniendo su miembro desnudo a la altura de la cara de ella._

_Ella se sonrojó más y vio que él se estaba masturbando._

_-¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó otra vez, más nerviosa._

_-Voy a correrme en tu cara, sin que puedas hacer nada…_

_-¿¡QUÉ?!-preguntó ella, alarmada._

_-Tranquila...falta poco…-dijo él, mientras seguía._

_Ella intentó resistirse, pero apenas podía moverse._

_Él le agarró por la parte trasera de la cabeza, para que ella no se volteara cuando él se corriera. Ella cerró los ojos y él terminó, corriéndose en la cara de Tsubaki mientras gruñó de placer._

_Cuando terminó, se subió los pantalones y preguntó:_

_-¿Quién ha ganado ahora?- con satisfacción._

_Ella quería que esto terminara pronto, así que dijo:_

_-Tú…¡pero desátame!_

_-Eh…no…te vas a quedar así un rato…-dijo él._

_-¿¡Cómo?!-preguntó ella, y después gritó:_

_-¡MAKA!_

_-No te esfuerces, todos han salido. Estamos solos tú y yo, y hasta dentro de unas horas no vendrán…_

_Él se fue, a ver un poco la televisión…_

_¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?_

_Lo primero, fue limpiarse lo mejor que pudo en la almohada._

_Intentó desatarse, pero no pudo._

_Así que optó por intentar convencer a Black Star._

_-¡Black Star!-lo llamó._

_Al rato, él apareció por la puerta, y bordemente preguntó:_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Desátame por favor...-pidió._

_-No_

_-Por favor…-insistió ella._

_-No_

_-Por favor…_

_-Que no…_

_-Por favor, hago lo que quieras, pero desátame…_

_-¿Lo que quiera?_

_-Si…_

_-¿De verdad?_

_-Sí, pero desátame…_

_-Muy bien, entonces…-dijo él._

_Incorporó a Tsubaki, poniendo su miembro a la altura de su cara._

_Se quitó los pantalones y los bóxers y le dijo:_

_-Chupa_

_-¿Eh?-preguntó ella._

_-Que chupes. Una mamada, sabes lo que es, ¿cierto?_

_-Sí, pero…_

_-Eh eh eh-le interrumpió él.- dijiste lo que yo quisiera, y esto es lo que quiero, así que…chupa_

_Tsubaki tragó saliva. Respiró un poco, cerró los ojos, sacó la lengua y le dio un pequeño lametón a la puntita._

_Después lo miró y él dijo:_

_-No te cortes_

_Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos, con ganas de llorar, y siguió._

_¿De verdad tenía que hacer eso?¿solo por una broma?  
Siempre se había sentido muy protegida con Black Star, y él siempre le decía que estando junto a él no le pasaría nada, y esa era una de las cosas por las que Tsubaki se enamoró de él, pero ahora…¿Qué había pasado?  
¿De verdad había sido por la broma esa?_

_Él comenzó a ayudarla con la mano, haciendo que ella moviera la cabeza más rápido._

_¿Cómo había terminado haciendo aquello ella?..._

_Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla._

_Él sacó su miembro de la boca de ella y terminó de correrse en su cara por 2ª vez._

_Ella lo miró triste._

_Él se subió los bóxers y los pantalones y dijo:_

_-Bueno, dije que lo haría así que cumplo mi palabra…_

_Le desató los pies y después las manos.  
Cuando estuvo libre, Tsubaki cogió la sábana se tapó y se fue llorando al baño._

_Eso Black Star lo notó, y un poco triste observó como Tsubaki se iba llorando._

_Verdaderamente se había pasado un poco (Un poco bastante).  
En verdad ella se había vengado por las anteriores bromas de él, y así estaban en paz, pero él quería ser el mejor, y su orgullo no le permitió que eso se quedara así, pero ahora que lo pensaba, eso no había sido lo mejor que había hecho. Es más, fue lo peor que hizo jamás…_

_Se levantó y fue al baño, a intentar consolar a Tsubaki, por difícil que fuera a resultar la tarea._

_Ella se lavó la cara muy bien y siguió llorando._

_Cerró los ojos y siguió llorando y llorando, casi parecía que podría llenar un cubo._

_Sintió que alguien le ponía la mano en el hombro, y ella, alarmada, se dio media vuelta, y observó que era Black Star._

_-Tsubaki escucha…-dijo él._

_-¡No!-dijo ella, y le quitó la mano de su hombro._

_-Tsubaki por favor…-pidió él._

_-No quiero escucharte-dijo ella, que ya no lloraba, e intentó marcharse, pero él la agarró por los hombros, la sentó en el lavabo y le dijo:_

_-¡Tsubaki escucha!_

_Ella calló._

_-Tsubaki, yo, lo siento, de verdad…pero tú sabes que mi ego es muy grande y no pude permitirme que te vengaras…pero ahora me arrepiento…jamás he querido hacerte llorar, y si lo hubiera sabido antes…Sid me enseñó a aprovechar las oportunidades, y supongo que esa era mi única oportunidad…-dijo él, apenado._

_-¡Black Star! ¡Me he sentido utilizada! Me has usado…¿No se te podría haber ocurrido otra forma que no me hiciera sentir utilizada?-dijo ella, comenzando a llorar otra vez._

_-Tsubaki…-dijo él, apenado._

_Ella siguió sollozando un poco y él siguió:_

_-Tsubaki…estás desnuda…_

_Ella lo miró, dejando de sollozar._

_Él la miró y entonces ella lo entendió todo así que pidió:_

_-No no no_

_Él cerró los ojos, de un rápido movimiento se bajó los pantalones y los Bóxers y de otro más rápido la penetró._

_-¡AH!-se quejó ella, por el dolor._

_Apoyó su cabeza en al hombro de él y apretó fuertemente los puños._

_Entonces él, aún un poco apenado, pero llevado por el deseo, empezó a violarla._

…

_Black Star llegó al orgasmo, pero Tsubaki no pudo disfrutarlo. No podía parar de pensar que había sido violada, utilizada, usada…_

_Y otra vez comenzó a llorar._

_Black Star suspiró y dejó que ella llorara. Era lo normal después de ser violada…_

_-Black Star…me has violado…-dijo ella, todavía llorando._

_-Sí...-admitió él, un poco triste por haberlo hecho._

…

-¡Ah!-dijo Tsubaki, sobresaltándose.

Respiraba agitadamente, alarmada. Estaba en la cama de matrimonio, sola, en la oscuridad.

Entonces Black Star se levantó, se sentó en la cama de matrimonio junto a ella y preguntó:  
-¿Estás bien?

-Déjame -pidió ella, con miedo, mientras lo alejaba.

Pero él la abrazó, apoyando la cabeza de ella en su pecho para intentar tranquilizarla, aunque ella intentó resistirse, y le dijo:

-Tranquila, todo fue una pesadilla…

Entonces ella paró, quedó callada un momento, apoyándose en el pecho de él y preguntó:

-¿U-una pesadilla?

-Sí…-contestó él, con una voz dulce.

-Entonces…¿nada pasó?

-Nada…

Dime, ¿Qué has soñado?

Ella se separó un poco y sonrojada negó con la cabeza.

Él se extrañó, normalmente ella siempre le contaba su pesadilla y él la abrazaba para tranquilizarla, pero, ¿Qué pasaría ahora?  
-¿Por qué no?-preguntó el peli-azul.

-Porque te vas a enfadar…-admitió ella.

-Que no, te lo prometo-dijo él.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, venga dime, ¿Qué has soñado?

-Pues soñé…que, bueno, tú…me violabas…-a cada palabra lo decía en un tono más bajo, pero él la entendió perfectamente.  
Se calló un rato y ella bajó la cabeza.

Él tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos, volteándole un poco la cabeza a Tsubaki para que se miraran, y le dijo:

-Tranquila, yo jamás haría eso. Yo estaré para protegerte pase lo que pase, ¿vale? Te lo prometo Tsubaki…

Ella asintió. Verdaderamente le gustaba que Black Star le dijera eras cosas, porque la hacían sentir protegida, confiada, e incluso, querida.

Los dos se miraron, y Tsubaki pudo apreciar por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana que él estaba un poco sonrojado.

La respiración de él comenzó a ser un poco agitada, quizás por la impaciantez* de hacer algo.

Tsubaki intentó descifrar lo que le pasaba o lo que pensaba.

Él volteó la cabeza y miró un momento por la ventana. Sin mover la cabeza miró a Tsubaki por el rabillo del ojo, y le pareció ver que ella estaba esperando algo de él.

Volvió a dirigir los ojos hacia la ventana. Volteó la cabeza para mirarla, tragó saliva silenciosamente y se acercó un poco a ella.

La respiración de ella comenzó a ser un poco agitada, pero aún así no se apartó. Si lo que dijo Black Star era cierto, ahora no pasaría nada malo.

Él se acercó un poco más y cerró los ojos.

Rozaron sus labios y ella pudo sentir el calor del cuerpo de él cerca del suyo y la respiración levemente agitada de él chocándose con la suya.

Cerró los ojos y esperó a que él siguiera.

Él dirigió su mano derecha, desde la mejilla de ella a su cintura.  
Ella, quizás un poco nerviosa e impaciente, se acercó un poco, él se acercó más y los dos juntaron sus labios lentamente.

Fue un beso muy dulce y delicado. Ninguno quería asustar al otro ni separase todavía.

Pero desgraciadamente, el aire es algo que se necesita para vivir.

Los dos se separaron y no dijeron ni una sola palabra. Tsubaki fue a decir algo, pero Black Star volvió a besarla delicadamente.

Ella no le negó. Para nada.

Se sentía tan bien ahora…

Volvieron a separarse, cogieron un poco de aire y otra vez se besaron. Era adictivo, ¿Pero qué menos cuando se trata de algo que habían deseado años?

Se separaron, ninguno abrieron los ojos ni hablaron, pero sabían lo que querían y lo que quería el otro: continuar.

Volvieron a besarse, fue un beso no muy largo, pero un beso al fin y al cabo.

Se separaron, y esta vez si abrieron los ojos, sin decir nada, se quedaron mirándose fijamente, hasta que Tsubaki, en un tono muy bajo, dijo:  
-Black Star yo...

Pero Black Star le puso un dedo en los labios para callarla y le dijo:

-No digas nada...solo deja que me haga con tus labios esta noche y mañana podrás decir todo lo que quieras...

Ella asintió levemente y Black Star volvió a besarla.

Fue un beso duradero y profundo. Movieron lentamente sus bocas y movieron sus lenguas, saboreando cada roce, cada caricia...

Esa era la primera vez que se besaban de esa manera, pero también sería la última...

Se separaron y volvieron a hacer lo mismo una y otra vez, correspondiendo siempre, sin dudarlo ni un solo instante.

Pasaron casi toda la noche así, hasta que no resistieron más el cansancio. Los dos se tumbaron en la cama de matrimonio. Black Star boca arriba, con Tsubaki de perfil abrazándolo y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Black Star. Él puso su mano en la cabeza de Tsubaki y la abrazó, para que ella siguiera sintiéndose protegida aún dormidos.

…

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

Black Star se levantó y no vio a Tsubaki a su lado.

"Que extraño..."

Se levantó, rascándose la cabeza. Fue a la cocina y allí se encontró a Tsubaki.

Ella estaba desayunando, con una taza de café en las manos.

Tsubaki se acercó a él y le dijo:

-Black Star...

Él la miró y ella siguió:

-Con lo que pasó anoche...

-No importa Tsubaki, yo ya lo he olvidado -la interrumpió él. No quería escuchar el rechazo de Tsubaki. Ella sola lo había aceptado porque había sentido miedo. Por nada más.

Entonces, él quiso irse al salón, pero ella lo paró, lo besó apasionadamente y le dijo:

-Pero yo no quiero que lo olvides. Yo te amo. Quiero besarme contigo, abrazarme contigo, estar contigo... Te quiero...

Black Star se quedó callado un poco, y Tsubaki ya no pudo resistirlo más.

Se fue corriendo al salón. Allí, se tapó la cara con las manos.

Black Star, todavía en la cocina, miró la puerta.

Se había declarado...

Rápidamente salió de allí y se fue al salón. Volteó a Tsubaki y la besó.

Se separó y le dijo:

-Yo también...yo...yo también te amo...Quiero ducharme contigo, dormir contigo, hacer el amor contigo, tener hijos contigo...te amo...

Los dos se quedaron callados un momento y después se besaron. Felices ambos.

Todo causado por una pesadilla, pero cada cosa mala, tiene su cosa buena, ¿no?...

* * *

***-S-O-U-L-&-M-A-K-A-***

-Oh...que romántico...-dijo Maka, apartando su vista del libro y mirando a Black Star y Tsubaki mientras se besaban.

-Ps...-dijo Soul.

-A ver cuando tú eres tan romántico como Black Star...-le dijo Maka, mirando con mirada asesina a Soul.

-¿Black Star?¿Romántico? ¡Ja! Dale una semana y verás como es incluso peor que yo...-dijo Soul.

Maka asintió. Cogió una libreta y la dividió en dos por una línea.

En la derecha puso: SOUL y en la izquierda puso: MAKA.

…  
**~Pasada una semana~**

Ya había pasado una semana, y esa libreta iba:

**MAKA:_ SOUL:**

**IIIIII_I**

Maka miró victoriosa a Soul, y él, un poco molesto, no dijo nada.

-Si fueras más romántico, no pasarías estas derrotas.

Soul dijo:

-O si tú no fueras tan empalagosa y tan romanticona, esto no pasaría...o si por lo menos tuvieras pecho...Tsubaki usa una 115, tirando para la 120, y Black Star es más romántico. Es una buena compensación.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?-preguntó Maka, con una enciclopedia muy grande y un aura maligna.

-P-Porque me lo ha dicho Black Star...¡No me mates!-dijo Soul, y salió corriendo, con Maka persiguiéndolo.

…

**~Un día~**

-Tsubaki...-lo llamó Soul.

-¿Si?-preguntó ella, acercándose a Soul.

-¿Me podrías ayudar?

Tsubaki pestañeó dos veces, para expresar que no entendía mucho.

…

Black Star caminaba por la calle contento. Sep, estaba saliendo con la chica de sus sueños; dormían juntos, incluso se habían duchado una vez juntos, y ambos se habían quedados impresionados con el cuerpo del otro.

Black Star con la 115 de las "amiguitas" de Tsubaki, y Tsubaki con los 34,6 centímetros del "amiguito" de Black Star.

Sonrió recordando la imagen que ya nunca se podría quitar de la cabeza.

Se paró en seco, y extrañado miró a la escena que había más allá...

Vio a Soul y Tsubaki en una pequeña plaza. Ambos estaban apoyando las manos en una mesa. Miraban hacia delante y Soul abrazaba a Tsubaki, mientras ella le hablaba y los dos sonreían.

Black Star frunció el ceño, se escondió en unos matorrales cercanos y vio a Tsubaki de espaldas. Ambos habían cambiado la posición y ahora estaban uno en frente del otro.

Soul rodeó a Tsubaki por la cintura y la acercó más a él.

Black Star se sorprendió más, y se enfureció. ¿¡Ese imbécil estaba besando a SU NOVIA?!

Apretó los dientes mientras ellos seguían hablando, felices...

Volvió a casa furioso.  
¡Apenas llevaban saliendo 2 semanas! ¿¡Y ya lo engañaba?!

¿¡Y Soul?! ¡Él estaba saliendo con Maka!

-Ya hemos vuelto...-dijo Tsubaki, alegre, mientras entraba en el apartamento junto a Soul.

Black Star no se movió de su sitio: sentado en la cama, cruzado de pies y brazos.

Tsubaki abrió la puerta de su habitación, se sentó enfrente suya y feliz le dijo:

-Ya volví

Él, que anteriormente estaba mirando al balcón, la miró un momento, y antes de mirar otra vez al balcón le dijo:

-Ya te veo...

Ella se sorprendió con la respuesta de su novio.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro

-¿De ver...

-Estoy bien, ¿vale?-le interrumpió él, bordemente.

Ella se calló, asintió y se fue de allí, no muy feliz...

…

-Buenas noches- le dijo a Black Star.

Él no le dijo nada. Seguía molesto por su engaño.

Tsubaki estaba triste. No se habían hablado en todo el día, y él ni siquiera le contaba que le molestaba o ocurría...

…

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

Black Star se levantó, y en la cocina vio a Soul y Maka, en la misma postura que aquel día en el que no siguió su camino.

Se enfadó más.  
Si le quitaba a su Tsubaki, ¡lo de menos era no engañarla!¡No le permitiría que le hiciera el mismo daño que ella le hizo!

Fue a pegarle si no fuera porque Tsubaki lo llamó.

Se dio media vuelta y la vio. Tenía una expresión de tristeza.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-le preguntó.

Usaba un tono con algo de miedo. Y él no lo entendía. ¿¡Por qué ella estaba triste si era él el engañado?!

¿Es que acaso pensaba que la iba a pegar?

Ambos fueron a su dormitorio, se sentaron en la cama, uno enfrente del otro.

Black Star seguía tan molesto como desde el primer momento.  
-¿Te pasa algo conmigo?-le preguntó ella.

Él miró hacia otro lugar con superioridad y le dijo:

-Eso deberías saberlo tú muy bien...

-N-no...no entiendo...-dijo ella, a punto de llorar. Le había costado conseguir esa relación, y nunca había hecho algo que pudiera perjudicarla, por lo cual, ahora no entendía nada.

-¿Acaso no entiendes que me engañaste con Soul?-preguntó él, esta vez, mirándola.

-¿Eh?

-Os vi ayer en la plaza

-Ayer...

La camelia se quedó un momento pensando, y después rió en lo bajito.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-¿De verdad creiste que te estaba engañando con Soul?

-Eh...

-No te estoy engañando

-No mientas, te vi ayer

-Tonto, lo que en realidad ocurre es que Soul...

Le interrumpió un piano. Estaba sonando una bonita melodía...

-Ven...-le dijo, mientras ambos se dirigían al salón.

Allí estaban Kid, Liz y Patty, sentados en el sofá, Soul tocando el piano, y Maka sentada a su lado, viendo como él tocaba.

Porque esa canción era para y por ella. Para que ella le dijera que sí a lo que Soul quería.

-No entiendo...-le susurró Black Star a Tsubaki.

-Espera...

Soul terminó de tocar y miró a Maka.

Todavía llevaba el pelo recogido en esas dos coletas que usaba desde que era pequeña, y a Soul le habían gustado. Tenía el mismio carácter que siempre, y la misma pasión por leer libros y releerlos.

Día a día, Soul se dio cuenta de que aquella chica, sería la madre de sus hijos, y si esa respuesta, que tanto esperaba desde que se enamoró de ella a la temprana edad de 13, era sí, Maka Albarn sería esposa de Soul Evans.

-Maka...-llamó a la rubia ceniza.

Estaba nervioso. Ni si quiera el día que se había declarado a esta chica se había puesto nervioso, entonces, ¿Qué ocurría?

Sólo eran 3 palabras...

-¿Quieres...

"casarte" pensó...

Tragó saliva y miró a Maka, tan inocente como el primer día en el que la vio. Aquel día, ella estuvo segura de sus palabras, y por esa línea, sus hijos serían seguros y estarían tan convencidos como él al preguntarle:

-Maka, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Esta vez no estuvo nervioso. Lo dijo, y mientras Maka estaba todavía atónita, si comenzó a sentirse algo nervioso. La necesidad de una respuesta le urgía.

La rubia ceniza todavía estaba un poco atónita con la pregunta de su pareja. ¿Es que acaso a ese idiota le había costado tanto tiempo preguntarle aquello?¿es que en algún momento dudó que su respuesta fuera otra a: Sí?

Ella nunca dudó de que él diría que sí, y paciente esperó a aquel día, en el que él la había hecho reír abrazándola por la espalda, mientras ella estaba cocinando y finalmente, terminaba la canción más hermosa que jamás había oído, le preguntara si quería convertirse en su esposa.

Sonrió y feliz asintió. Siempre había imaginado el momento en su mente, y aunque todos los días practicaba el sí en su cabeza, no pudo evitar llorar.

Soul abrazó a su futura mujer mientras ella descargaba en forma de lágrimas, toda esa felicidad acurrucada en el pecho de su futuro marido.

Black Star miró aquella escena más tranquilo y Tsubaki le dijo:

-Quería que le ayudara a pedirle matrimonio a Maka...

Él la miró, sonrojado y nerviosamente rió.  
Había sido tan estúpido... pensar que ella lo engañaba... Jeje...

-Esto...yo...-intentó disculparse.

Tsubaki lo besó en la mejilla y le dijo:

-Tonto...

Él sonrió y miró a los futuros casados.

-¿Cómo crees que se tomará esto Spirit?-preguntó Liz.

-Acabará suicidándose...-dijo Kid.

-O estampando a Soul contra el pastel de bodas...-dijo Black Star.

Tsubaki asintió y Patty rió.

…

**_FIN_**

**Este es piso de estudiantes III**

**En este PdE:  
Soul no es bisexual**

**Kid todavía no está saliendo con Chrona**

**Chrona no aparece**

**Kid tiene un primo**

**Black Star y Tsubaki no están saliendo**

**Y Patty es demasiado Patty. (?)**

**Os espero en el siguiente que será de humor. Mi primer intento. Bye~!**


	2. Piso de estudiantes IV Le final

(Mi primer intento de comedia)

**~Piso de estudiantes 4~**

Black Star, Kid, Soul, Maka, Liz, Patty y Tsubaki estaban en la playa.

Era de noche y estaban todos alrededor de una fogata; con alguna que otra cerveza en la mano y disfrutando del verano por lo que durara.

-¿Os apetece jugar a algo?-preguntó Soul.

-¿A qué?-preguntó Black Star, mirando a su "hermano"

-A la botella.-contestó Soul.

-¿Cómo se juega?-preguntó Maka.

-Se coge una botella, se pone en el suelo y se gira. A quien apunte tiene que elegir entre contestar sinceramente a una pregunta que hagan los demás o un reto que propongan...-explicó Soul.

-¿Y si no acepta el reto o no quiere contestar?-preguntó Kid.

-Se le impondrá un castigo...-dijo Soul.

Todos se miraron y Black Star exclamó:

-¡Me parece bien!

-Está bien...-dijo Tsubaki.

-Siempre que nos sentemos de forma simétrica...-dijo...¿Hace falta decir quién lo dijo?

-¡Yo juego!-gritó Patty.

-Si Patty juega, yo también-dijo su hermana.

Todos miraron a Maka, que faltaba por contestar.

Ella los miró a todos, uno por uno y dijo:

-Está bien, juego

-¡Yeah!-exclamó Black Star.

-Lo principal: hay que pensar un castigo- dijo Kid.

Todos se pusieron a pensar y Patty dijo:

-¿Y si se baña?

Todos los miraron extrañados.

-Ahora hace frío, y en el agua más. Podría tener que bañarse y hasta 30 minutos no poder volver al fuego...-dijo Patty.

-Está bien, si no hay otra idea...-dijo Soul.

-Bien, ¡Empecemos!-dijo Black Star.

Todos se sentaron en forma de círculo, con una botella en medio y el fuego cerca, para calentarse.

La giraron y apuntó a: KID

Patty preguntó:

-¿Pregunta o reto?

-Mm...¡Reto!-dijo el shinigami.

Todos pensaron en algo y Black Star exclamó:

-¡Atrévete a desnudarte aquí!

-¿¡Cómo?!-preguntó Kid, muy sonrojado.

-Quítate la ropa, delante de todos- explicó el peli-azul.

-¿Los calzoncillos también? -preguntó Kid.

-No, eso no, gracias...-dijo Black Star.

Kid miró a todos los presentes y suspiró...

Patty y Black Star reían. Kid miraba sonrojado a todo el mundo, sentado, de piernas cruzadas, desnudo.

-¡Llevas calzoncillos de ositos!-dijo Black Star, riendo.

Tsubaki, Liz, Maka y Soul reían en lo bajito.

-¡Eran los más simétricos que encontré, vale?!-preguntó Kid, molesto.

-Bueno, sigamos...-dijo después, y giró la botella.

Y fue el turno de...¡Maka!

-¿Pregunta o reto?-preguntó Soul.

-Mm...¡Pregunta!-dijo Maka, no muy segura de lo que había contestado.

Todos comenzaron a pensar...

-¿Si tuvieras oportunidad, le pondrías los cuernos a Soul?-preguntó Tsubaki.

Todos miraron a Maka.

Maka lo meditó un poco. Furiosa recordó todas las veces que Soul era desagradable con ella y la insultaba así que dijo:

-¡Si!¡Lo haría!

Todos miraron a Soul, que solo dijo:

-Bueno, estoy seguro de que no lo harás, porque no tendrás oportunidad. ¡Plana!

-¡MAKA-CHOP!-exclamó Maka, pegándole con una piedra porque no se había llevado ningún libro.

-¡Ay!¡Ha mejorado el Maka-Chop!¡Eso no vale!-exclamó el albino, frotándose la cabeza por el dolor.

-¡Bueno, sigamos!-dijo Liz, y giró la botella.

Y, le tocó a ella.

Kid sonrió maléficamente, ahora se iba a vengar de ella por haberse reído.

Liz rió nerviosamente, ¡¿Qué estaba pensando Kid?!

-¿Pregunta o reto?-preguntó Kid, del que salía un aura maligna.

-R-reto...-dijo la mayor de las hermanas, abrazando a Tsubaki por miedo, aunque la camelia también sentía un poco de miedo.

-Pues...-dijo Kid...

-¡No, ni hablar!¡No voy a tirar mi pinta-uñas favorito al mar!¡Me costó 9 meses trabajando como limpiadora poniéndome un estúpido traje de Maid!-exclamó Liz, furiosa, al escuchar lo que Kid dijo.

-Pues afronta el castigo...-dijo Kid.

Liz pensó un poco...

…

-¡Que frío!-exclamó la mayor de las hermanas, congelada. Si, se había bañado y ahora, fuera del agua hacía más frío que en el polo norte...y la fogata estaba tan lejos, y en cambio sus amigos estaban ta caletitos...

-¡Onee-Chan, se pasó el tiempo!-gritó su hermana cuando se pasaron los 30 minutos.

Kid suspiró frustrado, le parecía muy poco tiempo de castigo.

-¡SI!-gritó Liz, y corriendo fue al fuego.

-Bueno, sigamos...-dijo Maka, y giró la botella:

Apuntando a … ↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓

→→→→→→→ ¡TSUBAKI! ←←←←←←←

Si, le tocó a Tsubaki.

-¿Pregunta o reto?-preguntó Black Star.

-Mm...¡reto!-dijo ella, después de pensar un poco.

Todos comenzaron a pensar...

-¡Cómprame una jirafa!-exclamó Patty.

-Nah, eso no...-dijo Black Star. -¡Ya se!-exclamó, chasqueando los dedos.

Tsubaki lo miró.

Él sonrió maléficamente y dijo:

-Ponte a gemir...

-¿EH?-preguntó ella, sonrojada.

-Ponte a gemir como si estuvieras teniendo un orgasmo. Delante de todos. ¡Venga!-dijo él.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Si no, ya sabes el castigo...-dijo el peli-azul.

Ella bajó la cabeza, pensando. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Afrontar el helado castigo o gemir?

-Me parece que va a tener que aguantar el casti...-dijo Black Star.

-Ah~...-la interrumpió ella, gimiendo.

Sí, prefería gemir antes que eso.

Todos la miraron.

Ella siguió gimiendo, a veces de una forma rápida, otras de una forma más lenta y discontínua, e incluso a veces decía cosas como: Sigue...

Pero siempre cabizbaja y tapándose los ojos para que nadie la viera.

-¡Soul-kun, tu amiguito se está levantando!-dijo Patty, mientras Tsubaki seguía, al ver un bulto en la entrepierna de Soul.

Soul lo miró y era verdad, estaba teniendo una erección.

-¡Viejo, que es MI novia!-exclamó Black Star, un poco molesto al ver que su amigo se había puesto algo cachondo al escuchar a su novia gimiendo.

-¡No es mi culpa que esté buena!-se defendió el albino.

Black Star se molestó un poco más y los 2 comenzaron a discutir, con Kid por medio.

-¡CALLAOS!¡No me entero!-dijo Kid, agarrando las cabezas de sus amigos y bajándola para que se callaran.

-siempre te puedes enterar escuchando detrás de la puerta cuando haga el amor, CONMIGO -dijo Black Star, usando un tono más fuerte para el Conmigo.

Kid le hundió la cabeza a Black Star en la arena y siguió escuchando, mientras Soul comenzaba a sangrar un poco por la nariz por escuchar a Tsubaki.

Mientras, Maka miraba a ese trío de pervertidos con un aura maligna. ¿Con que a ese trío le parecía atractiva Tsubaki? Ok, de Black Star se espera, es su novio, ¿pero de Kid? ¡El tiene mujer y espera un hijo con Chrona!¿Y Soul? ¡Soul era su prometido!¡Dentro de 3 meses se casarían!

¡Oh, si!¡Van a sangrar dentro de poco!

-¡Ya!-dijo Tsubaki, que no iba a seguir gimiendo.

Levantó la cabeza orgullosa y miró al trío.

Black Star con la cabeza dentro de la arena. Soul boca arriba, con un chorro de sangre saliéndole de la nariz y un bulto en los pantalones, y Kid, sonrojado y todavía embobado.

-eh...chicos...he terminado...-dijo Tsubaki.

-¡SUPER MEGA ULTRA HIPER MAKA-CHOP!-Dijo Maka, pegándole un Maka-Chop a cada uno, veces más fuerte...

Los tres chicos estaban boca-arriba, mareados por la pérdida de sangre producida por los super Maka-Chop.

-Yo...-dijo Black Star.- De Kid y Soul lo entiendo...¿Pero yo por qué?...-preguntó, con un tono triste.

-¡Porque si!-exclamó Maka.

Cuando los tres se "recuperaron", es decir, se mantenían en pie solos, siguieron jugando, aunque Tsubaki se iba a vengar de esos tres, ¡Oh si, lo iba a hacer, los chicos iban a conocer la pequeña Tsubaki diabólica que la Tsubaki angelical había encerrado, pero ahora esa cárcel se había roto, y ahora, la Tsubaki diabólica era 300 veces más grande que la angelical!

Bien, giraron la botella y le tocó a Black Star.

Tsubaki rió maléficamente, con un Nyajaja...que daba miedo.

-¿Pregunta o reto?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-R-reto...-dijo Black Star, con un poco de miedo. Solo antes había experimentado la ira de la Tsubaki diabólica, y no había acabado muy bien...

_**#Flashback#**_

Ese día había estado cotilleando en el cuarto de Tsubaki mientras ella estaba de compras, y en su armario había encontrado una guitarra eléctrica. Nada más llegar Tsubaki, él, ilusionado fue a preguntarle:

-¿De dónde has sacado la guitarra?¿por qué no me lo has contado antes?¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con la guitarra? ¡Ah, he roto unas cuantas de partituras, no te importa, ¿verdad?

Tsubaki sonrió maléficamente, cogió la guitarra por el mango y...

**~¡PAAAM!~**

Sí, le había estampado la guitarra eléctrica en la cabeza. Estuvo una semana en el hospital. Y después ella le obligó a que le pagara otra y las partituras que había roto.

Desde ese día, sabía que era mejor no cabrear a Tsubaki.

_**#Fin Flashback#**_

-¡No, por favor, ten piedad!-pidió él, gritando.

-Ah, no. Además el casti...digo, reto, es para los tres...-dijo Tsubaki, levantándose.

Los 3 chicos tragaron saliva otra vez.

-J-ja...no t-te tenemos m-miedo...-dijo Soul, con la voz entrecortada por el miedo, temblando, queriendo parecer cool.

-Entonces...Jugarán a la galleta, ¿cierto?-preguntó Tsubaki.

Kid tragó saliva y preguntó:  
-¿A-a la galleta?

-Yo no quiero acabar otra vez con una guitarra estampada...-dijo Black Star, convertido en un ovillo, tapándose la cabeza mientras temblaba.

Kid lo miró, pobrecillo, si él ¡BLACK STAR!¡Alguien que había luchado con asesinos de niveles inimaginables, que había sangrado tanto y sabía lo que era dolor, temblaba!¿Por algo era, no?

-Muy fácil, hacen un círculo, con una galleta en medio, y tienen que masturbarse y correrse en la galleta, el último que se corra, se la come, CON EL SEMEN DE TODOS -explicó Tsubaki.

Liz, Patty y Maka rieron, nunca habían conocido esa faceta de Tsubaki, y nunca habían visto a los chicos temblando, así que Liz estaba grabándolo todo con su móvil.

-V-vale...no te-tenemos m-miedo...-dijo Soul, haciéndose el cool.

-¡Patty! ¿tienes una galleta?-preguntó Tsubaki.

"Que no, que no, que no, que no..." rezó Black Star.

-¡SI!-dijo emocionada Patty, con una galleta en la mano.

"MIERDA" pensó Kid, que había pensado lo mismo que todos.

-Aquí tienen...-dijo Tsubaki, tendiéndole a Kid la galleta.

Los tres se levantaron temblando, formaron un círculo con la galleta en medio, y en el suelo, pero antes de desnudarse, Black Star preguntó:

-¿¡Y cómo vas a saber quien ha sido el último?!

-Porque voy a hacer el sacrificio de mirar...-dijo Tsubaki, no muy contenta.

-¡Y yo!-dijo Patty.

-¡Y nosotras grabamos!-dijeron Maka y Liz a la vez.

Black Star tragó saliva, mierda, su plan no había funcionado.

-¿¡Y cómo quieres que me corra si nada más ver a estos dos se me va a deprimir?!-preguntó furioso Black Star.

-¡Te jodes!-dijo Tsubaki.

-Si señora...-fue lo único que contestó.

Cada uno tragó saliva y comenzó a quitarse los pantalones y los calzoncillos.

-¡Viejo, que chica!-dijo Black Star, refiriéndose a Soul, al ver su..."pene".

-¡calla!-dijo Soul.

-Venga, una...-dijo Tsubaki

-Dos...-contó Patty.

-¡Tres!-dijeron Maka y Liz a la vez, mientras seguían grabando todo.

Cada uno comenzó a masturbarse cerrando los ojos e imaginándose en una escena los suficientemente erótica para acabar los primeros. ¡Nadie quería comerse esa galleta!...

...

Kid y Black Star chocaron la mano. Sí, Soul había sido el último en correrse, y ahora tenía que comerse la galleta.

Ahora, todos volvieron al círculo, cerca de la fogata, vestidos, esperando que Soul se comiera la galleta.

Soul temblaba, mientras aguantaba la galleta y la tenía enfrente de la boca. Suspiró otra vez, abrió la boca lo máximo que pudo y y se lanzó la galleta a la boca. Sin masticarla, se la tragó, y le dio una arcada, pero no vomitó.

Black Star y Patty rieron.

-Black, no deberías reírte, porque aquí tenemos el vídeo de como os corríais en la galleta y lo podemos colgar en internet...-le dijo Liz.

-¡No por favor!-pidieron los 3 a la vez, sobretodo Soul.

-Bueno, sigamos...-dijo Tsubaki.

-Maldita...-murmuró Black Star.

-¿Qué has dicho?-preguntó ella, mirándolo.

-¡Nada, nada!-dijo él, levantando las manos en señal de que no había dicho nada.

-Bien...-dijo Tsubaki, y se sentó.

Giraron la botella y le volvió a tocar a Liz.

-¿Pregunta o reto?-preguntó Maka.

-¡Pregunta!-dijo Liz, decidida, prefería contar un secreto a tener que tirar su pinta-uñas, o algo peor...

Todos pensaron y Soul preguntó:

-¿Alguna vez te has masturbado?

Liz se sonrojó hasta el punto de parecer un semáforo.

-Y-yo...¡Si, lo he hecho!¿¡Y qué?!¡Tú lo acabas de hacer ahora mismo!

Los chicos rieron y Black Star dijo de broma:

-Que guarra...

Giraron otra vez la botella y...

-¿Otra vez a mi?-preguntó Tsubaki, un poco deprimida.

-¡Aja!-dijo Black Star, era su turno de vengarse.

-¿Pregunta o reto?-preguntó el peli-azul.

-Pregunta...-dijo ella. Sabía que esos tres se vengarían si ella escogía reto, pero pregunta tampoco era la mejor opción.

A Black Star se le ocurrió una pregunta perfecta. Una pregunta que rebelaría por completo sus secretos y la avergonzaría hasta el punto de...

-¿Con quién han sido tus sueños eróticos?-preguntó Patty, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Black Star.

-¡EH!-dijo el peli-azul molesto. Ahora tendría esperar a que le tocara otra vez a Tsubaki.

-Pues...- ella bajó la cabeza y dijo: -La mayoría han sido con Black Star...pero uno ha sido con...

Todos la miraron, y Black Star el primero, ¿Quién más podía conseguir excitar a su novia?

-Soul...-contestó ella, bajito.

-¡AJA!¡Eso significa que tengo una posibilidad!-exclamó Soul, contento, levantándose.

-Yo diría que no...-dijo Maka, enseñándole la piedra que tenía en la mano, mientras de ella salía un aura maligna.

-Claro que no...-dijo él, sentándose.

-Bueno, sigamos...-dijo Kid.

Giraron la botella y le tocó a...¡Soul!¡Nuestro albino pianista favorito!

-Venga Soul, ¿pregunta o reto?-preguntó Tsubaki, tranquila. Su Tsubaki angelical había vuelto a encerrar a la Tsubaki diabólica.

Black Star suspiró de alivio.

-Pregunta...-dijo el albino.

-Pues...¿Cuál es tu mayor secreto?-preguntó Tsubaki.

Todos lo miraron, él se quedó cabizbajo, y de pronto exclamó, muy rápido:

-¡MemasturbépensandoenBlairyTs ubakimontándoseunaorgíalésbi ca!

Nadie entendió lo que dijo.

-¿Qué ha dicho?-preguntó Patty.

-Viejo, otra vez y más lento que no me entero-dijo Black Star.

-¡No, yo lo he dicho y no tengo por qué repetirlo!¡Si no os habéis enterado es vuestro problema!-dijo él.

-Tranquilos, lo he grabado. Ahora lo reproducimos a cámara lenta y...-dijo Liz, mientras lo ponía a cámara lenta, y perfectamente se escuchó a Soul diciendo:

-¡Me masturbé pensando en Blair y Tsubaki montándose una orgía lésbica!

Tsubaki se sonrojó al máximo.

-Viejo...-dijo Black Star, poniéndole la mano en el hombro a su hermano. -Como te acerques a mi novia te castro, ¿te ha quedado claro?-preguntó, con una cara que daba miedo.

Soul asintió rápida y repetidas veces.

-¡Sigamos!-exclamó Soul.

Giraron la botella y...

¡Patty!

-¡Oh, por fin!-dijo Patty.

-¿Reto o pregunta?-preguntó Kid.

-¡Reto!-dijo Patty.

-¿A que no te atreves a besar a una de las chicas en la boca más de 10 segundos?-preguntó Kid.

Patty se sonrojó al máximo.

¿A quién iba a besar?¿O afrontaría el castigo?...

Miró a su derecha: Maka.

Miró a su izquierda: Liz.

Suspiró y...

-¿¡Mm?!-fue lo único que "preguntó" Tsubaki al sentir que Patty la besaba.

Los chicos se quedaron observando el beso, y Soul sacó el móvil e hizo una foto.

Black Star vio el flash del móvil y miró mal a su amigo, y le dijo:

-Se están repartiendo muchas hostias, y creo que tú te las vas a llevar todas...

-Black Star...no seas así...-dijo Tsubaki, cuando Patty y ella se separaron.

Kid suspiró y giró la botella.

-¡Tsubaki, te toca!-exclamó Liz, al ver que la botella no la señalaba a ella, si no a Tsubaki.

Tsubaki suspiró y Maka preguntó:

-¿Pregunta o reto?

-Si no hay más remedio...reto...-dijo ella.

Todos pensaron, y Liz le susurró algo al oído.

-¿Delante de todos?-preguntó Tsubaki.

Liz asintió.

Tsubaki suspiró, se levantó, se puso enfrente de Soul y lo besó. Sí amigos míos, lo besó, y para hacer el combo, le tocó el pene por fuera del pantalón.

Todos se sorprendieron un poco, sobre todo Soul, pero al terminar, cada uno se sentó en su sitio.

Patty giró la botella, pero esta apuntó a un lugar donde nadie se había sentado.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó Patty.

-Podríamos hacer un reto en grupo...-dijo Maka.

Todos pensaron, y de pronto se escuchó:

-¡Pum-pumkin-pumkin!

De pronto, una nube de color morada apareció en el cielo, y cuando se dispersó se vio a Blair.

-¡Blair!-exclamaron todos a la vez.

-¡Blair les reta a montarse una orgía ahora mismo!-dijo Blair.

-¡Ni hablar!-dijo Maka.

-¡Ni de coña!-dijo Black Star.

-¡Pum-pumkin-pumkin!-dijo Blair, y todos acabaron en ropa interior.

Entonces, Blair sacó una foto y salió corriendo.

-¡Blair!-dijeron todos, persiguiendo a Blair.

_Tsubaki y Maka, se quedaron en el sitio quietas, y Tsubaki dijo:_

_-Hasta otro próximo fic. No se les olviden dejar reviews, o les estamparé una guitarra eléctrica en la cabeza...-dice mientras le sale un aura maligna._

_-¡Y por favor, no me pongas más como una ninfómana con Black Star!-pide Tsubaki._

_-¡Jaja, te aguantas!-dice aquí, le escritora._

_Tsubaki comienza a perseguirme y yo corro. Maka os mira y dice: -Bueno, por lo menos no podrá colgar la foto..._

_-¡Eso te lo crees tú!¡Esa foto va para mi blog!-digo yo._

_Maka y Tsubaki comienzan a perseguirme._

_Acabo en la cárcel._

_-Esto me pasa por escribir demasiado...¡Hasta la próxima!...***mueve una banderita blanca en señal de derrota***_


End file.
